The Phantom of the DWMA
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: "So are you…" I stopped midsentence, knowing I would offend him. "Yup, I'm the supposed ghost that plays haunting music to lure his prey into his trap." He replied sarcastically, but his tone of voice sounded calm, almost as if he didn't care what people said about him." In which Maka is now the object of affection to the 'Ghost' of the DWMA. SoMa, slight AU


**The Phantom of DWMA**

**Rochu: A quick drabble to stop my boredom and get my creativity going. My first Soul Eater and SoMa fanfic; so I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Maka…" I looked up from my seat and looked around. "Hey Tsubaki, did you hear something?" I asked my friend. "No I haven't, Maka," The weapon replied. "Maybe it was the school ghost again, but I'm not scared because I am next in line to become God, who doesn't fear anything!" Black Star laughed loudly as Tsubaki tried to hide her embarrassment of her loud boyfriend. "What do you mean by ghost?" Liz asked with a hint of worry in her tone of voice. "According to legend, there is a ghost that roams around the school. Some say that if you hear a piano playing an eerie tune, you'll be under his spell." Death the Kid explained nonchalantly. Liz gulped nervously as Patty laughed her head off while drawing a giraffe in her book.

I, on the other hand, just shrugged it off before I looked back to the front where Stein was giving yet another dissection, but this time to an unconscious Papa. I couldn't help but snicker, but I felt kinda bad; not that I cared or anything. "Maka…" There was that voice again. "Seriously, who keeps calling my name?" I looked around the room. "Is something the matter, Maka?" Stein asked as he looked up from his latest incision. "No, sir, I just need to use the washroom," I lied. "Alright, take the hall pass on your way out." He replied before he continued with the surgery.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things. No one is really calling…" I stop dead in my tracks as I heard an eerie tune. I gulp as I go and investigate. I walk down the stairs cautiously, the sound resonating slightly higher. I should really head back to class. I can investigate later…" I turned on my heel and walked back to homeroom, the music still lingering in the hallways. I can never forget the tune…

* * *

**After School:**

The tune is still stuck in my head for the rest of the day, and it distracted me from EVERYTHING! I couldn't concentrate on a pop quiz that I probably knew all the answers to, I didn't Maka CHOP! Black Star for being the obnoxious little ninja that he is; today was just an off day for me. "Maka, did you even hear what I said?" "Wha," I looked over and see that we are now at the bottom step of the school. Wow, did I just phase out that much? "Maka, are you alright, you've been acting strangely since you left the classroom," Tsubaki asked. "Maybe the ghost found her and put a spell on her!" Black Star concluded; which ended with a Maka CHOP to the head. "That's just silly! Why would some random ghost want to possess a girl like me?" I tried to wave it off before the tune plays again in my head. "Maka," I shook my head. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'll see you later," I walked home, my curiousity and determination getting the best of me as I come up with a plan.

* * *

**That night**

"Papa won't be back until midnight or later, so I have plenty of time," I looked at my watch as I walked into the night, making sure no one I knew saw me. Chills ran up and down my spine as the memory of that tune still stuck with me. I walk up the steps of DWMA, and made sure that the coast was clear as I entered into the school, walking along the dark hallways. I looked around as I crept to the stairs where I heard the music.

"Maka," I heard my voice again and I froze. I took a deep breath and proceeded with caution. Soon, the eerie music began to play once more and I was determined to discover who keeps playing the music. "Maka, what are you doing here this late?" I jumped and turned to see Stein with a curious look on his face. My mouth opened and closed in shock, trying to find a good explanation. "Are you here to investigate about the ghost?" He questioned with a smirk. "I-uhh…" I stuttered.

"I won't tell anyone, just be careful. I'll see you tomorrow!" he walked off just like that and I stood there, dumbfounded and confused. But I wasn't going to let that distract me. I turned on my heel and walked down the stairs cautiously as I did earlier. The music began to turn solemn and it was the same tune that was beginning to drive me mad.

"Maka," The whispers just kept pouring in and became louder and louder as I continued down. I first started with a walk, a sprint before breaking out into a run as I ran down the stairs, my curiousity growing impatient. I continue before I make it to the dungeon floors of the building and I had to grab a torch hanging above me so I can find my way to the sound. The music continued to grow in sound as I proceeded down the halls, my legs growing numb from all the running I have been doing. I slowed down slightly as I continued on, the echoes of my name growing louder. I wasn't about to give up that easily. After one final turn, I stop to find a black door and I slow down. The music seemed to be coming from that room and I knew that this was the one. I slowly walk up to the door and with shaking hands, I reach out for the doorknob, but the door opened itself. I let out a small squeak, my heart racing a mile a minute as the piano began to play a soft melody; almost like a lullaby. I peek into the room and see a young man about my age with white spiky hair and tan skin.

"I've been expecting you," he stopped playing and raised his eyes to look at me, the ruby red colour giving me the feeling that he was looking into my soul. That's weird, I can see people's souls but I never found his, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful he was, almost making me blush. He smirked, "So are you…" I stopped midsentence, knowing I would offend him. "Yup, I'm the supposed ghost that plays haunting music to lure his prey into his trap." He replied sarcastically, but his tone of voice sounded calm, almost as if he didn't care what people said about him. I blinked my eyes at him. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I uh just heard rumours floating around a-and…" Why was I becoming flustered all of a sudden?

"I'm just teasing, Maka…" he chuckled as I blushed profusely. "C-can I hear you play?" I asked. He smiled, his razor sharp teeth gleaming in the light. "That depends. What do I get in return?" I gaped at him. I don't know what to give up! "I see you're flustered, how about from now on, you come and visit me. It gets a tad bit lonely down here and I could use a companion. What do you say?" he held out his hand. I stared at it and then back at the man before I hesitantly took it in my hands. "Deal," I muttered.

He walked to the piano and sat on one side, looking at me and patting the seat next to him. I was hesitant at first before I walked up to the bench and sat myself down. He placed his fingers on the keys and he began to play a soft tune, almost like a lullaby, but much more creepy and solemn compared to the song he played when I first entered. His fingers glided across the keys swiftly as he played and I couldn't help but become mesmerized by the sight. I've never been good with music or anything of the sort, but I've always wanted to learn.

I couldn't help but to close my eyes and feel as if I'm floating on air. I completely lose myself to the beautiful music that this stranger is playing. The song ends and I come back to the real world. I slowly open my eyes and blush again when we stare. We just sat there for what felt like hours and hours on end before I finally broke contact. "That was…amazing," I commented. "Well, it was something that I figured would suit your interest." I smiled and he smiled back. "Could you play another song?" he chuckled again.

"How about this then, Maka; I'll turn on the phonograph and we could dance to the music. Sound cool?" He asked as he strides to the phonograph sitting in the corner of the room. I tried to protest, but he didn't seem to listen. "Don't worry, I'll lead," he chuckled as I position one hand on his arm and the other on his hand. The song soon began and we dance around the room. I felt like I was in some kind of a fairy tale, floating on Cloud 9, and I didn't want it to stop.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, huh?" He teased, making me blush a bit darker. The song ended too soon and we slowed our movement until we came to a full stop. I stared at his ruby red eyes, again feeling entranced by them before my eyes began to feel heavy and I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up, I find myself in my room, slowly coming to a realization that this may have been a dream of some sort and that the ghost was just a figment of everyone's imagination.

That is, until I spot, lying on my bedside table sits a single Queen of the Night tulip. I carefully pick it up as to not ruin its fragile state and slowly turn it in my nimble fingers. A smile played on my lips as I remembered my night with the Phantom of the DWMA as I place it back on my bedside table and get ready for the day.

* * *

It's been like this for the past few weeks. Every night, I would sneak out of the house just so I could see my mysterious knight in shining armour. We would usually talk; even dance around at times and he would sometimes play the piano for me again. And every morning, I would find myself back in my room, always finding a tulip sitting on my bedside table. And every night, I find myself falling in love with the man whom no one thinks exist. Maybe I am going crazy; maybe it's just a dream that I keep having over and over again. But everything felt so real. I didn't want it to end.

* * *

"Maka, you haven't been paying attention to the lessons and our project is due in a week! We have to get started!" Tsubaki scolded lightly. "I'm sorry…I just haven't had my head on straight for the past few weeks, but I'll be fine. So, what's our topic?"

"We need to talk about something special about the school, like let's say we talk about the founding of the school or any superstitions and secrets that have been brought to light," My friend replied and I nod. I know just who to the project on.

* * *

My ghost's laugh rang throughout the room. "So you want to use me as the subject of your school project?" he continued to laugh and I puff out my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be like that, my little angel. I'll do it," I breathe a sigh of relief. "So, what questions do you have for me?"

* * *

"Well, Tsubaki and Maka, you seem to have chosen an interesting topic. What possessed you to talk about the Phantom?" Stein eyed me in particular, probably because he caught me sneaking to see my ghost friend for the first time.

"Well, we talked about it in class one day, and we thought it would be a fun idea to explore deeper into the myth that is the Phantom of the DWMA." I explained. Stein nods.

"You will get your marks back next week," he says as he cranks the screw on top of his head. I nod and Tsubaki and I returned to our seats.

* * *

"Maka, I have a request," Soul asked one day. I looked up from the piano keys to look into his deep ruby red orbs. "Yes, what is it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He walked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Ever since I've known you, you seem to be the only person that understands me. After living here for all my life, I have given myself and everyone around me the impression that I was a monster, but you…you're the only one who doesn't see me as one; who only accepts me… as me… which is why." He grabs my hand in his hands.

"I want you to stay with me here; to be my only companion…" He got down on his knees. "Marry me, Maka…" My eyes widened, and soon I felt frightened. This was all too soon! I mean I do love him, but I'm way too young. I hastily get up and back away.

"I'll think about it…" I gave a fake smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" I turn and hastily walked up through the maze I knew like the back of my hand and made a break for it once I was outside of the school.

* * *

I haven't gone back there for weeks, months…I feel like I've lost count. My ghost's lullaby would drift into my mind. I was too scared; scared that he might come after me, that if I go back down there he would lock me in and keep me there forever. But something inside of me told me to go and check on him, see how he is doing. So, one night, I snuck out for the last time to visit my ghost. Maybe even learn his name and politely turn down his advances.

I walk through the maze like dungeons of the school to find the door, but it was left ajar. A tense feeling in the air left me shaking as I pushed the door open and my eyes widened at the sight. My ghost, his snow white hair dyed with crimson, his face down on the keys of his piano. I ran up to him and lifted up his now cold body in my arms. A bullet wound was prominent on the temple of his head.

Tears streamed down my face and guilt washed over me in an instant. I began to sob, my mysterious ghost in the shadows is now gone. I slowly lay him down on the floor before standing up to look for something; anything that he could have left behind. A piece of pair stuck to the top of the piano catches my attention and I walk up to it and grasp the paper in my hand

_Maka,_

_I know you are frightened and I shouldn't have pushed you to do anything drastic. Before I met you, I have been wallowing in pity and in madness, thinking that I would never find anyone to truly listen to what I have to say. That is, until I found you. You were my world, that one thing that was important to me, but sadly, I drove you away and caused you to become scared, just like everyone else. _

_I'm writing this because when you choose to return, you won't see my again, for I have gone to a better place away from this world of suffering. I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'm a monster, who doesn't deserve love, not even from you. _

_Never forget me,_

_With Love, _

_Soul Eater, the Phantom of the DWMA_

I reread the note and then look back at Soul's peaceful form. Tears stain the lettering and I let the note drop from my hands. I slowly walk up to his body and I place his hands so that they cross over each other. I close his once vivid turned dull eyes closed and I kiss the top of his forehead, now cold for his body is now hollow, with no soul to embody it. I looked up to see a single Queen of the Night tulip sitting on top of the piano. I picked it up carefully and lay it between hands so he looked like he was holding it.

"I'm sorry, I love you," I stood up and slowly walked out the door, looking back at my love's dead body as I closed the door for the last time.

* * *

**Well, if you want me to write an epilogue or an alternate ending, just ask! Please review!**


End file.
